Conflicto, Tango y Té
by Livia-Van-Darret
Summary: Arthur está deprimido por la fecha y todos se burlan de él en este día. Pero la sorpresiva visita de la sudamericana para hablar de su viejo conflicto, lejos de empeorar su día, le levantó el ánimo recordándole su orgullo "conquistador". "¿Cuándo me perdonarás el que nunca haya sido colonia tuya?" Argentina x Inglaterra. Please! Es sólo para divertirse. Dejen reviews ;3


**[Todo esto nace mientras yo estudio la historia de la Guerra de Malvinas, en 1982. xD Que mal que voy, TODO lo relaciono con Hetalia]**

**Arthur está depresivo por el 4 de Julio, fecha en que Alfred se separó de él. Todos se burlan de su fracaso es este día, pero una visita sorpresa, que se suponía era la más exasperante, se encargó de levantarle el ánimo y recordarle su orgullo conquistador.**

**[Menudo pairing extraño, Inglaterra x Argentina xD Especialmente considerando la relación tensa y algo funesta que tienen los países xD (Soy Argentina :3). Como no hay Hetamerica, Mercedes es meramente mi invención basada en mi imagen mental de una habitante típica de Buenos Aires. Espero lo disfruten :3**

4 de Julio otra vez. El inglés se recargó más en la silla frente a su escritorio, como pretendiendo que se lo tragase. Tenía muchas fechas que detestaba, pero ésta tenía un valor especial. Le recordaba que incluso a quien más amaba le había dado la espalda. Por supuesto, procuraba no demostrarlo y enterrarlo en el olvido, pero sus viejos enemigos o cualquiera que tuviera algún rencor contra él se apersonaba en su vida para recordarle su error. Especialmente Francia, que estaba todo el día con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

Ella tampoco era la excepción. Aunque no creyó que fuera a verlo personalmente.

Sumido en su meditación tras las tortuosas visitas de Escocia, que se había reído de él un buen rato, Francia, con el mismo propósito de su hermano mayor, Irlanda, el que le guardaba eterno rencor, y el mismísimo América, la visita más agradable del día, paradójicamente, fue sacado de su pensar por el leve golpe de la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó, desganado. Los visitantes típicos del día ya habían pasado, pero siempre alguno se auto-invitaba al proceso de tortura verbal hacia el rubio.

-Tiene una visita- le respondió cordial la voz de su secretario desde el otro lado de la puerta. Daba igual, ese día perdonaba todo; no estaba de humor para esgrimir su moral o su temperamento.

-Que pase- acabó por responder, desganado, sin incorporarse ni un milímetro de su posición floja sobre la acolchonada silla.

La puerta se abrió con su típico crujir mientras él miraba por la ventana. Al sentir los tacos ingresando al despacho se vio obligado a voltear, incrédulo. Mercedes cerró la puerta tras de sí sin decir nada. Cuando volteó se topó con los ojos verdes del representante del Reino Unido, estudiándola con expresión indescifrable.

-Luces horrible, Iggy- por supuesto, chismosa como era, hacía años que la argentina había escuchado ese molesto apodo en boca del norteamericano y, aunque éste no se lo dejaba utilizar, siempre que Alfred no estaba cerca se entretenía crispándole los nervios al europeo. Toda sorpresa fue reemplazada por cansancio y molestia.

-Has elegido un pésimo día, Mercedes- otra vez venía en visita diplomática, seguramente para hablar del archipiélago en el Atlántico Sur. Ante la molestia del otro, ella se puso seria y se sentó frente a él, al otro lado del escritorio, en una silla verde que estaba desocupada.

-Siempre tan gruñón, cejotas. Quéjate lo que quieras, pero yo no puse la fecha. Ve y quéjate con tu primer ministro- se cruzó de brazos debajo del no demasiado desarrollado busto. Arthur suspiró; a veces sus superiores podían ser realmente crueles con él. Podía entenderlo del Primer Ministro, pero le costaba creer que su Reina lo había dejado pasar sin ninguna consideración por él.

-Ya sabes cuál es la respuesta- masculló, fúrico. Trabajar en semejante fecha era aún peor que las burlas de la rana ebria. Sobre todo en un conflicto que hacía años que no iba a ninguna parte.

-Pues nos reunimos dos veces al año, y yo seguiré pidiéndotelo cortésmente hasta que entres en razón y me devuelvas lo que es mío- Ella tampoco pensaba ceder, era jodidamente necia. Cruzó las piernas, algo apresadas por la pollera negra ajustada que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Normalmente hallaba esa tenacidad algo admirable, aunque bastante molesta.

-Como si tuvieras otra forma de pedírmelo- Mercedes sacaba lo peor de él; ambos lo sabían. Pero no había otra forma de llevarse. Después de todo, siempre habría rencor uniéndolos. Ella, porque él todavía retenía parte de su territorio y él por algo mucho más de antaño, que odiaba mencionar.

-Vamos, Arthur, no puedes guardarme rencor por siempre- dibujó una sonrisa ladeada, relajándose un poco. Quitó los brazos de su pecho y los dejó descansando cómodos sobre su regazo, con las mangas de la camisa celeste deslizándose desde su codo hasta la mitad de su antebrazo.

-¿Primero vienes a decirme qué hacer con mis colonias y ahora qué hacer con mi vida? Me pregunto cómo haces para vivir con tu ego, Mechi- también conocía un apodo con el que molestarla, cortesía de su vecino continental transcordillerano, Manuel.

-Si vives así de enojado con el mundo sólo envejecerás más rápido. Y no aceptaré cátedras sobre el ego de ti, Arthur, o debería referirme ante ti como "Imperio Británico" para que recuerdes ¿anciano?- Estaban que echaban chispas entre sí; su relación siempre había sido igual. Los ojos pardos, de un precioso marrón roble, no se desviaban de los esmeralda ni por un segundo. En respuesta, él rió. Siempre igual, tan tenaz y algo vulgar, pero honesta y extrovertida. La sonrisa de ella se suavizó.

-Tienes suerte de que yo sí respete los dictámenes de las Naciones Unidas, a diferencia de…- cuando iba a mencionar al ojiceleste se detuvo. Otra vez pensando en él. Normalmente no le daría importancia pero con la fecha que era… Dolía, incluso cuando no quería que así fuera. Ella notó el abandono de la expresión de superioridad de Arthur y completó la frase mentalmente por su cuenta.

-Quizás- agregó, casi desinteresadamente. Suspiró y retomó su expresión pícara. –Realmente nunca perdonas nada, ¿verdad? Y yo que creía que mi pueblo era rencoroso…-

-Cállate, lo que haya pasado entre él y yo no es tu asunto, aspirante a europea- No podía creer que ella también hubiera ido a molestarlo con eso. Debería haberlo esperado; siempre aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para fastidiarlo.

Para su sorpresa, la de cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro, sujeto en un desprolijo rodete, se sonrió aun más. Era en esos momentos en los que no la entendía en nada.

-No me refería a eso. Me preguntaba cuándo me perdonarás el que nunca haya aceptado ser colonia tuya- comentó casi entre risas. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a sacar eso a la luz? Recordaba perfectamente ese episodio, lejos y hace tiempo en 1806, cuando tomó la ciudad de Buenos Aires. Y momentos después, la porteña de escasos años de edad lo estaba rechazando. Y lo mismo ocurrió en la Segunda Invasión inglesa a la ciudad.

-¡¿De qué hablas? ¡No te volviste colonia inglesa porque no eras interesante e-económicamente hablando!- Se excusó rápidamente, algo ruborizado e histérico. Eso era lo primero que lo había atraído de ella, que incuso con meros años de vida bajo la desorganizada tutela de Antonio, había repelido satisfactoriamente dos incursiones inglesas en su ciudad capital.

-Exacto, esa falta de interés hizo que me invadieras… Más de una vez- señaló, arqueando una ceja.

-La segunda fue sólo una prueba de suerte.¡ No-no creas que tenía algún interés especial en ti, ladrona contrabandista!- Ese era otro problema. Ella era pirata también, a su manera. Mercedes rió con esa melodiosa voz suya.

-Claro, claro- asintió irónica- Aunque la verdad, eso te pasó por querer cobrarme impuestos. Si no lo hubieras mencionado, la historia habría sido diferente- le sonrió con una dulzura desconocida y el inglés quedó embobado por la porteña, una vez más. –Si no fueras un anciano avaricioso, las cosas serían diferentes-agregó, sacándole la lengua.

-Mocosa ingrata. ¡Hablas de mí de avaricioso, cuando tú eres la que…- se había reclinado sobre el escritorio, furioso y avergonzado. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Mercedes se había inclinado y robado un rápido beso al desprevenido inglés, que retrocedió rojo como tomate y rápidamente como si le hubiesen dado una descarga. Mercedes volvió a reír.

-Es bueno ver que estás bien- agregó, satisfecha de haber sacado al inglés de su estado depresivo, mientras se ponía de pie. Éste estaba helado, ruborizado hasta las orejas e incrédulo de lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Tenía que entender que la sudamericana estaba preocupada por él?-Bien, me voy. Reanudaremos las negociaciones en Buenos Aires la próxima vez- esas visitas, dos por año acorde al tratado de 1983 firmado por ambos tras la Guerra de Malvinas, eran en las capitales de ambos países y la de Londres acababa de terminar.

Abandonó el despacho con el rubio todavía en silencio, petrificado en su sitio. Antes de cerrar la puerta, asomó nomás la cabeza en una hendija de la puerta del salón.

-Oye, Iggy- lo llamó, con dulzura para disfrazar la picardía que estaba por cometer.

-¿Qué?- salió de su estado de trance pero no demasiado. Todavía podía sentir el extraño sabor de la infusión que ella tanto tomaba sobre sus labios.

-¡LAS MALVINAS SON ARGENTINAS!- le gritó, para luego sacarle la lengua y cerrar la puerta. La podía oír corriendo para alejarse de la puerta mientras se reía. Se puso de pie, riendo en silencio. Ella siempre sería ella, y así la quería, desde sus viejos días de colonizador. Algún día, esa criolla escurridiza sería suya.

-¡HELL NOT!- le negó, en un grito que buscaba sonar autoritario pero sólo llegó a burlón. Esos eran ellos dos, sin máscaras ni mentiras. Dos tramposos que habían vivido fuera de la ley y hacían todo cuánto y cómo les placía, incluso en el presente.


End file.
